Laughter
by LittleRedOne
Summary: It was Caitlyn. She said she'd locked herself and Nate in the guestroom she was staying in that night." For LaPaige's 'One Hundred and One' forum.


**A/N: **I am fully aware that I am_ terrible_ at keeping up on things on this site recently and I do apologize. I should have finished my other updates or read someone else's (I'm so sorry I'm behind on everyone else's writing) or responded to a few emails and PMs, but I really, _really _wanted to write this. I have two more weeks of working at the Little League field and then my nights should clear up and I'll have a ton of free time back in my schedule. Please bare with me until then and maybe enjoy this oneshot.

For LaPaige's 'One Hundred and One' forum. _27. Laughter_ I'm still working on some others Paige, but I thought it was about time I did my second one. I'm so behind!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

Shane had been sitting in the kitchen with a glass of milk, some cookies and a book Mitchie bought him when he'd gotten the call. It was Caitlyn. She said she'd locked herself and Nate in the guestroom she was staying in that night. Apparently it had been so long since someone stayed in it that no one remembered that the door had never shut properly. Not wanting to chance changing with an unsecured door in a house with three males she brought the problem to Nate's attention.

As far as Shane knew, Nate managed to shut the door by lifting up on it so it was lined up properly. It was just opening the door again that became the problem. At first he didn't really believe what he was hearing. "I'm locked in the damn bedroom with Nate! The idiot can't open the door!"

It was hard to take her seriously when the amusement was obvious in her tone. His second reaction was to make some wisecracks. "Its about time Nate made a move! Have fun Caitlyn!"

She didn't find _that _very amusing. Before he knew it he was abandoning his snack and on his way up the stairs. He tried the knob first and gave it a good push, just in case the two were too weak to simply pull the door open. He explained as much to Caitlyn who he could just tell was rolling her eyes as she said, "Wow Nate, turn the knob and pull really hard! Why didn't we think of that?"

Nate chuckled lightly while Shane glared at the door. "Do you want my help or not?"

Caitlyn started to say something, no doubt obnoxious, but Nate cut her off. "Are there screws on your side of the knob? We'll have to take them off."

Shane said there were and was sent on a mission to retrieve a screwdriver. Ten minutes of searching left him empty handed and standing back outside the door. "I don't think we own a screwdriver Nate."

"Oh brother," Caitlyn sighed. "Nate will find it."

"How's he going to find one if he's locked in there?"

"He got tired of waiting for you and climbed out the window to get it himself," she said simply.

Shane protested that they didn't own a screwdriver so Nate wouldn't find one either and Caitlyn muttered something about him being stupid before announcing she was going to get out her laptop because "this might be awhile." Shane huffed and set off to find Nate, who he was disappointed to see had located a screwdriver.

"Mitchie's dad gave us a whole set. They were right in the toolbox." Shane knew better than to show his surprise at the fact they even owned a toolbox. Instead he patiently waited while Nate unscrewed the doorknob.

Jason showed up just as the knob came out and instantly started scolding them. "Are you guys trying to spy on Caitlyn? That's not nice. How would you like it if someone you trusted was spying on you?"

Caitlyn laughed on the other side of the door. "It's okay Jason."

"Caitlyn," he gasped. "How can you be okay with this?"

"Oh gosh no!" She hurriedly corrected. "I wouldn't be okay with them spying. That's not what they're doing!"

"Oh," he breathed in relief. "What's up then?"

"Nate locked her in there," Shane smirked.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," Caitlyn laughed again.

"Well, I guess I did," Nate blushed lightly, "but it was an accident and you know it!"

"That is true," she agreed.

Once that was settled Jason knelt down to peer in the hole and Shane laughed. A few seconds later he was sticking two fingers in there and wiggling them to imitate a wave. "Hi Caitlyn!"

"Let's just get her out of there," Nate said as he swatted Jason's hand away. He fiddled with the lock before declaring it must be broken because it still wasn't budging.

"So what do we do?" Shane asked. They were silent for a few minutes before Nate slowly started to smirk. Shane eyed him warily. "What?"

Nate ignored him and called, "move away from the door Caitlyn!"

"Kay!" she said obediently. "I'll go sit on the bed."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Shane asked again. Nate's only answer was to motion for Jason and him to stand along the wall. He did so and watched in disbelief as Nate backed up halfway down the hall before running back and kicking the door. The force of his kick swung the door open and slammed it into the wall. Shane was certain there would be a hole or, at the least, a dent where it had hit. Shane noticed that he'd broken the door frame and sure enough his eyes locked on a chunk of wood on the floor that was just the right size to fill the gap.

He looked to the bed as Caitlyn stood up and blinked. "Did you just… did he just… kick the door open?"

"Yeah," Shane breathed, shocked his levelheaded, responsible friend would take that route. He had been about to suggest they just call Mitchie's dad and see if he could come fix it and free Caitlyn - not break it open.

"Oh my goodness," Caitlyn gasped before having a laughing fit. Shane shot a look to Jason, whose eyes were shining with excitement, and Nate, who was looking awfully smug, and back to the laughing Caitlyn. He slowly started to grin as she laughed harder. "He just-" she gasped, unable to complete a sentence. "I didn't think… like a movie… it was stuck… he just…"

He couldn't understand what she was trying to say, but that just made him smile more. He was vaguely aware of Jason telling Nate how awesome that was but couldn't really concentrate on anything other than Caitlyn's laughter. He personally thought she was being a bit over-dramatic but was highly amused nonetheless. He even started laughing himself as she sunk to the floor, one arm up on the bed to steady herself and tears pooled in her eyes from laughing so hard.

She kept trying to complete her sentences, but between the laughter and the gasps for air it was hopeless. It took her about fifteen minutes to calm down enough to talk. "I didn't think people actually kicked down doors in real life. I thought it only happened in the movies!" Then she had another, although shorter, laugh attack.

As he laughed along with her, Shane was certain that he'd never be able to hear Caitlyn's laughter again without being drawn back to this memory.

* * *

**A/N: **Based on a true story. One where I was Caitlyn, the girl laughing so hard she was crying because someone kicked a door open that she was trapped behind.

Alright, this is my edited version. I hope I caught all the mistakes this time through, but you never know. Sometimes it takes alot of readthroughs to notice them all. If you noticed any more I'm sorry. You can point them out if you'd like and I'll fix them up.


End file.
